A Halloween Treat
by SaltyPancake
Summary: This is a Rwby au fanfiction. This takes place in the real world. What happens when our favorite WhiteRose couple meet in a Walmart then spend Halloween together? (BumbleBee, WhiteRose, SnowBird) Also, Qrow is Ruby's dad in this fanfiction.
1. The Mysterious Girl

**Hey guys, I just recently got into RWBY and really wanted to make this fanficion. I hope you guys like this it's my first shot at a RWBY fanfiction.**

 **_RWBY_**

Weiss sighed as she left her job for the day. She had an office job at a nice law firm. After she left her father in Atlas he stopped giving her money so this job paid her pretty well. She walked outside and as she walked to her car she saw the words above the office, "Beacon Law Office: Mr Ozpin #1 Attorney." She started her car and drove off. Halloween was nearing and just to have a change from her day she was going to give out candy so she needed to get to the store to buy some. She pulled into a spot at the local Walmart and walked in. She immediately knew she looked far too flashy and out of place for this store but where else could she go for candy and actually fit in? As she was looking through the candy aisle she couldn't decide what would be best for the kids and she was about to give up until a happy and cheerful voice spoke up behind her. "I personally recommend any thing chocolate. The kids love that the most. I remember I hated when I'd get hard candy or something like that instead of chocolate."

Weiss looked over to the girl in front of her. She wasn't a very tall girl but Weiss thought it was cute. Her mid length hair had red highlights through it and her eyes were a beautiful grey/silver color. She was dressed in knee high black boots and a pretty black and red dress. "Oh uh." Weiss chuckled lightly. "Well thank you." She picked up a bag of Andies and the girl sighed and shook her head.

"Here I'll help." And by the time the girl finished helping, Weiss had two bags of Reese's and Kit kats, a big bag of assorted candy which the mysterious girl had reluctantly decided the candy in it that was chocolate would be fine as long as that's all there was, and there was a couple bags of individual packaged m&ms of different flavors. "There you go." She smiles at Weiss and Weiss chuckles lightly.

"Oh that's uh that's a lot." Weiss comments.

"Well what you don't give out you can just eat." The girl giggles.

Weiss nodded even though she doesn't really eat chocolate and candy much. Before she gets the chance to say anything else another girl, looking a couple years older than the other, comes around the corner with a sigh. "Ruby really? Did we not get enough candy for the trick or treaters?" The girl doesn't seem to notice Weiss at first but as soon as she does she smiles bright. "Hello, I'm Yang, and this is my baby Sister Ruby."

"I'm Weiss." Weiss says with a small smile. They look similar in some ways but their clothing choices were totally different. While Ruby seemed to be more black and red, Yang seemed to be more yellow and Black. Yang wore mid leg brown boots with yellow, what Weiss would just call socks, one over her knee and one below her knee with some purple fabric tied around one leg. She sported short black shorts with a belt that kind of had a skirt type of thing going on. She also wore a brown jacket over over her low cut yellow shirt. All adorned with a cute little orange scarf and a pair of fingerless black gloves.

"I'm sorry Ruby really likes candy and cookies." Yang smiles apologetically.

"Oh forgot those!" And with that Ruby was off to the cookie isle.

Yang sighs. "Ruby come on we have to hurry Dad and Uncle Qrow want us to stop by before going home."

Ruby comes back with a thing of chocolate chip cookies. "You mean your dad and my dad?" She asks.

Yang sighs and rolls her eyes fondly. "Just because you've only known for a few months doesn't mean you gotta keep calling him your dad every chance you get."

"It's fun." Ruby shrugs. "Where's Blake? I'll put my cookies in the cart."

Yang smiles and turns to Weiss again. "It was nice meeting you Weiss. We should go though."

Weiss nods and smiles at them. "Nice meeting you too." They parted ways and after Weiss finished shopping she went home and put the candy away.

 **_RWBY_**

It's a few days later that Weiss finds herself back in that same Walmart after work when she realized she didn't get a costume to wear while giving out candy. She figured if she was going to do it she might as well go all out. It was while she was looking for the perfect costume that she heard that voice again. "Hey there." Ruby giggled when Weiss jumped slightly and turned.

"Ruby." Weiss chuckled. "Did you run off from Yang again?"

Ruby laughs and shakes her head. "Nope. I told her where I was going this time. She should be here any minute." She comments looking at the costumes.

Not too long after that, Yang showed up with their shopping cart. "Oh Weiss so nice to see you again. I see you're getting a costume too."

Weiss chuckles and nods. "Yup I figured if I was going to hand out candy I'd go all out with it."

Ruby perks up as she forms an idea. "Oh! Yang she could come hand out candy with us!"

Yang chuckles and nods, already up for it. "Yeah sure, if you want to that is." She turns to Weiss.

Weiss thinks for a minute and decides it's worth a shot. It isn't like she would spend that time at home with any fun. "Yeah sure I'll come over."

Ruby gets excited and Yang smiles and nods. "Great! Here's my number and our address." She says handing Weiss a slip of paper.

Weiss takes it and nods before eyeing the costume Ruby is holding out to Weiss. "You'd look good in this."

Weiss takes the costume and looks it over. "Police officer?" She smirks at Ruby.

Ruby shrugs and blushes. "I said you'd look good not scary." She giggles and puts the costume back then hands Weiss a different one. This one was a much more scary costume and Weiss surprising liked it.

"Thank you Ruby." She says deciding to buy it. They buy their costumes then they bid farewell. Weiss went home that Monday feeling unusually happy for this impending Saturday. Halloween would certainly be interesting this year.

 **_RWBY_**

 **Hey guys this is not the end of this story. Please let me know how you like it in the reviews or even pm me. I hope to upload these chapters more than I've done in the past which I apologize for. Thnx kisses**


	2. Halloween

**Here's the second chapter for you lovely readers. Keep up the amazing reviews :)!**

 **_RWBY_**

Saturday, October 31st, Halloween. Weiss woke up to her scroll ringing very loudly next to her. She groaned and picked it up not having saw who it was. "Hi Weiss!" Was the greeting on the other end.

"Hi Ruby." Weiss said tiredly. Weiss checked the screen and noticed it wasn't Yang's contact calling. Ruby must've gotten ahold of Yang's scroll and took Weiss's number from her contacts and called Weiss on her scroll.

"It's Halloween Weiss wake up!" Ruby giggled on the other end and Weiss could just imagine the smile on Ruby's face.

"Well I'm up now." Weiss grumbled sitting fully up. "What time is it anyway?"

"Hm." Ruby said and Weiss assumed she was checking the time on her scroll. "7am." Ruby finally answered sounding all too happy and energetic for this time.

Weiss's eyes widened and she groaned again. "7am on a weekend?! Ruby you're killin me here."

Ruby giggle before she spoke again. "Sorry Weiss. Yang is still passed out and Blake had to go to an emergency at work so I seized the opportunity to get your number and call. Bring your candy and get your butt over here."

"Ruby the trick or treaters won't be out until it's dark. Why so early?" Weiss asked hoping she didn't sound like she was complaining.

When Ruby spoke again Weiss could here the bit of disappointment she tried to hide in her voice. "Oh well. O-Ok. Just come by whenever you feel like it then Weiss. Can't wait." She heard Ruby trying to sound happy and cheerful over it but Weiss saw right through.

Weiss chuckled and got out of bed. "I'll be there shortly Ruby. Do you want anything for breakfast?"

Immediately she heard Ruby's voice pick up again in excitement. "Pancakes!"

Weiss chuckled and nodded to herself. "Alright Ruby I'll be there."

"Ok Weiss!" And with that she hung up.

Weiss got ready after a quick shower and went off to McDonald's to get Ruby two orders of their pancakes, herself some breakfast burritos, and she basically just guessed for Yang but she hoped she got it right.

 **_RWBY_**

Weiss arrived at the trio's place a little over an hour later. She knocked on the door balance the food in one hand. All of a sudden the door was thrown open and a bright smiled Ruby came in view. "Weiss!" She giggled and saw the food. "Here hand me it." She said holding out her hands.

Weiss chuckled and handed her the food before walking inside after Ruby. Despite having talked to Yang on the phone she's never actually been inside their house. It was a nice two bedroom house and was adorn with Halloween decorations on the inside and out. "It's a nice place. The Halloween decorations look great too."

Ruby nodded as she quickly grabbed one of the containers of pancakes. "I helped." She sat down at the kitchen table and Weiss smiled and grabbed her food and the rest of Ruby's pancakes.

She sat down across from Ruby and slid the other container of pancakes over to her. "These are yours too Ruby."

Ruby's eyes went wide and she take them. "So many pancakes." She giggled and looked at Weiss. "Thank you Weiss."

Weiss smiled and nodded as she unwrapped one of her burritos. The sound of Ruby's giggle warmed her heart. She found it cute and she blushed lightly at the thought. "You're welcome Ruby."

 **_Rwby_**

It isn't long after that Yang comes into the kitchen. In fact they were still eating. Weiss into her second burrito and Ruby into her second stack of pancakes. They must not have been as quiet as they thought they were based on what Yang walked in saying. "Ruby? Who're you talking to this early in the morning?" They heard her before they saw her. "Oh Weiss, hey what're you doing here?" Yang asked when she noticed Weiss.

Weiss chuckled and smiles at Yang. "Hey Yang, well Ruby got ahold of my number and woke me up. She wanted me to come over and I figured sure why not? I wasn't going to be doing anything at home anyway."

Yang sighed and looked at Ruby. "Ruby."

Weiss quickly spoke up understanding Yang may be a bit upset with Ruby. "Oh no it's ok, I promise. I prefer being here wth you guys than at my place anyway. It's boring and lonely there."

Yang nodded with a small smile and went to the coffee pot to start making coffee. "Oh ok. I'm glad."

"Oh Yang! Weiss got you something for breakfast too." Ruby quickly grabbed the bag and handed it to Yang.

Yang peeked inside and smiled at the sight. She set the egg Mcmuffins and hash-brown down on the table next to Ruby. "Thank you Weiss you didn't have to."

Weiss smiled and shrugged. "But I wanted to."

Yang chuckled and went back to the coffee pot. "Would you like a cup Weiss?" She asked as she waited on it to finish.

"Oh uh yeah sure." Weiss nodded smiling.

"Can I have some?" Ruby immediately asked. In Weiss's personal opinion, Ruby didn't need to be anymore hyper than she already was. Or have any more sugar than what she's had in syrup. Still, is Weiss were Yang she'd probably give in and give Ruby a cup.

Yang nodded and smiled at her younger sister. "Cream and 5 sugars?"

Ruby nodded happily finishing off her pancakes. "Yup!"

 **_RWBY_**

"Do you think she'll make it?" Ruby asked Yang as Weiss changed into her costume in the bathroom later that day.

Yang sighed and nodded. "I hope she does. She works as a surgeon though Ruby. You never know with emergency calls."

Ruby nodded and smiled. "Yeah I know." She got out two candy bowls and started filling one with candy they bought. Their plan was that even though hey would be at the same house both the Bellodona/Rose household, and Weiss would hand out candy so that nobody was left with too much candy at the end of the night.

Weiss emerged from the bathroom in her costume. "Do I look scary enough?" She had opted for painting the face one with some Halloween face paint instead of wearing the mask that came with the costume.

Ruby turned and giggled as Yang looked in approval. "Yes!" Ruby answered before tossing Weiss a bag of the candy Ruby had picked out. "Fill the second bowl." Weiss chuckle and went to the other bowl. She put some chocolate in the bowl then some of the assorted candy in before mixing it all up. "Good get rid of anything that isn't chocolate first so that we aren't left with it." Ruby giggled and reached her hand into the bowl. "Um Weiss?" She said all of a sudden.

"Yeah Ruby?" Weiss turned to her.

"Whys there a bone the candy?" Ruby held up a small piece of candy in the shape of a bone that had gotten out of the package somehow.

Weiss laughed and took it tossing it out. "It was a candy bone."

"Oh." Ruby said before snatching a kit kat and munching on the mini candy.

Weiss just smiled and watched her. Ruby hadn't opted for a very scary costume instead she picked out a schoolgirl costume. A red plaid skirt with a pair of black leggings and her usual knee high red and black boots. She wore a black blazer with a gold trim that buttoned to just under her boobs with a brown corset under it and a white dress shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination cleavage wise. And Weiss couldn't seem to stop staring at her younger friend. Tonight would most definitely be an interesting night for Weiss.

 **_RWBY_**

"I'm so sorry guys. I almost missed it. Some guy-" The new girl who Weiss saw come walking in as she talk with Ruby, cut herself off when she noticed Weiss. "Who's that?" She asks Yang.

"That's Weiss, we met her at Walmart." Yang reminds her. "Weiss this is my wife, Blake."

Weiss smiled and stood shaking Blake's hand. "Nice to meet you in Weiss. I've heard a lot about you."

Blake chuckled and nodded. "I've heard a lot about you too." She says giving Ruby a look to indicate she's the one Blake heard about Weiss from.

Ruby blushed and looked away as Weiss laughed lightly. "Well it's good to finally meet you."

"You too." Blake then turned to Yang. "I should go get ready before the trick or treaters start." She gave Yang a kiss then disappeared down the hall.

"She's really nice." Weiss said with a smile and Yang nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go get ready with her." Yang said before going I the same direction as Blake.

Weiss sat back down with Ruby as they waited. Not too long after Blake emerged with Yang. Blake wearing a car costume with a fake tail attached around her waist and a cat ears headband on her head. "Nice." Weiss commented with a wink and she chuckled and held her hands up when Yang glared. And of course Yang had picked up that police costume to wear tonight Ruby tried to give to Weiss the other day in Walmart. They all went outside Ruby and Weiss holding the candy bowls. Just before they got outside Ruby stopped Weiss letting Blake and Yang continue out. "Here. A kiss for you." Ruby handed Weiss a Hershey kiss. "You know. For me taking one of the KitKats." Ruby said, it was obviously just an excuse to 'give Weiss a kiss' but Weiss didn't need to know that.

Ruby giggle and walked outside, Weiss watching her go with a light blush. 'Yup tonight is going to change my life forever.' Weiss thought to herself before joining them outside.

 **_RWBY_**

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews you left. In light of one review that is what gave me the idea for the "bone" in the candy. All reviews are welcome as long as they're contructive :). Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Thanksgiving Pt 1

**Hey guys. I enjoy writing this so much for you guys. And I thank you all for the lovely reviews you guys leave. Since the last chapter was written around Halloween I hope this chapter wasn't too big of a time jump. A 3 week time jump isn't that huge, right guys? Hehe, anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **_RWBY_**

It was just a week before thanksgiving and Weiss had been working hard everyday trying to meet her quota each day but it never happening. It also didn't help that a certain silver eyed beauty was constantly texting. When her lunch break rolled around she had another text from Ruby. 'Weiss, I swear if you don't eat I'll make you.' Weiss chuckled at the message before texting her back telling Ruby she'd be fine. She worked into her lunch break and didn't stop, wanting to have it done. She sat in her office going over files from clients she had. She had the smaller clients that Mr Ozpin couldn't focus on because of his bigger clients. She didn't mind however because she was making an income. Once her secretary, Velvet, walked in with a brown paper bag in hand Weiss finally looked away from the files. "What's that?"

"Your lunch." Velvet shrugged. "The delivery boy brought so f you didn't order it. Maybe he's got a crush on you."

Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes taking the bag from her. She opened it and took her the food. It was salad and a club sandwich with even a 20oz bottle of soda included. On the lid of the salad was a note that Weiss immediately recognized the handwriting of. 'Weiss, eat, its lunch time. Not work time. ~Red.' Weiss chuckled and shook her head at Ruby's little present. "Thank you Velvet." She says to her.

Velvet smiled and nodded before leaving Weiss's office and going back to her desk. Weiss decided maybe a small break wouldn't hurt her. She sat back and ate as she texted Ruby back. 'Thank you Ruby.'

'Glad to see you got it. But really though I need you on your A game when you get out of work because I have something extremely important to talk to you about.' Was the message she received back from Ruby.

Weiss smile a tad at the message and sent back an ok before finishing her food and then her work.

 **_RWBY_**

After work, Weiss grabbed her things and left the parking lot. She called Ruby and put it through he car speakers her phone was blue toothed to. "Yes Ice Queen?" Ruby greeted her.

Weiss glared out the window before answering. "Don't call me that." She said trying to keep the small smile on her face out of her voice.

"Aw come on now. Don't be like that Weiss." She heard Ruby giggle despite trying to sound sad.

"What was so urgent that you needed to tell a me Ruby?" Weiss asked continuing to drive towards her house.

"Wanna come over for thanksgiving?" Weiss could hear how excited Ruby seemed.

Weiss sigh softly as she stopped at a red light. "I don't know if I'll be able to Ruby." Despite the fact that she usually doesn't celebrate thanksgiving, or really any holiday, that wasn't the only reason Weiss didn't think she'd make it. "I'll probably be swamped at work again." She said just like last year.

"Aw come on Weiss. Just take the day off. It's a holiday. I'm sure your boss would understand."

"It's a law firm run by the best attorney in the state." Weiss countered.

"So? He's human too. He probably won't even be there himself." She heard Ruby pause. "Pleeeeeasssssseeeee Ice Queen?"

Weiss sighed and chuckled. "Alright alright. I'll be apart of what I'm sure will be called '"My dysfunctional Thanksgiving.'"

Ruby cheered and clapped. "Yayyyyy. Ok! Bye Weiss!"

"Bye Ruby." Weiss smiled and they hung up. 'My Dysfunctional Thanksgiving with my new Dysfunctional Family.' Weiss thought to herself as she arrived home. She let a smile come across her face at the thought.

 **_RWBY_**

This week couldn't drone on any slower than it already was. Weiss wasn't sure why either. Maybe it was the workload, maybe it was because she was excited to be with Ruby during Thanksgiving. Though Weiss would never admit to the second possibility even if it's probably true. One day, when Velvet came in with the food that Weiss had actually ordered for lunch instead of Ruby sending it over, Weiss had asked her to stay for a moment. "Velvet?"

"Yeah Weiss?" She asked timidly, Weiss never asked her to stay behind and she was a bit worried.

"Do you uh, do you think I should get somebody a gift?" Weiss didn't usually spend Thanksgiving with anybody who wasn't her family. Let alone Ruby.

"Um for what?" Velvet perked up a bit her bunny ears twitching.

Weiss was still getting used to those ears. "Thanksgiving."

Velvet giggled and covered her mouth shaking her head. "Weiss. Whoever you're thinking of getting this gift for, wait til Christmas or give it to the another day. Thanksgiving shouldn't be a gift giving day."

Weiss sighed and nodded. "You're right. You can go."

Velvet smiled and nodded before leaving her office.

_RWBY_

Thanksgiving day Weiss called off from work, not that it was really needed though considering Mr Ozpin half expect her to. She woke up around 8 in the morning surprised that Ruby hadn't called to wake her up earlier. She took a shower, got dressed, then ate her breakfast before leaving her house to go to the trio's house. When she got there she knocked on the door taking note of the lack of thanksgiving decorations, much unlike what the house looking like for Halloween. Yang answered and gave Weiss a small smile. "Hey Weiss, she isn't in the best mood today."

Weiss walked her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "How come?" She asked hanging her coat up.

Yang smiled a little and pointed back towards Ruby's room with her thumb. "She's in her room if you wanna talk to her."

'So no wonder she hadn't called me to wake me up.' Weiss thought to herself as she walked to Ruby's room and knocked on the door. "What do you want this time Yang?" She heard the younger girl call out.

Weiss chuckled softly and let herself into Ruby's room closing the door behind her. "Well I didn't know I was decked out in yellow and black." Weiss said looking down at the powder blue and white dress she wore that clung to her body and showed off every asset. But she wouldn't admit she wore it to get back at Ruby for the Halloween costume that kept Weiss's eyes on her body all night.

Ruby's mouth goes dry as she takes her eyes off her game to look at Weiss. "Oh uh Weiss." She blushed looking down at the tank top and pajama shorts she was still wearing. "Y-You're really early."

Weiss chuckled and shrugged. "Figured I'd spend the day with you guys." Weiss sat on Ruby's bed looking at the small girl sitting on the floor playing her game again. "So why aren't you in a good mood?"

"It's nothing Weiss. I'm fine". Was the answer she received as she played her game. Weiss now took note of the mic on Ruby's head. "Come on Jaune before you have to get ready for thanksgiving we have to finish this game!" Ruby said into the mic.

"Ruby." Weiss started to say before Ruby cut her off practically yelling into the mic.

"Jaune! Your left." Ruby sighed when Jaune didn't understand. "Left!" But it was too late and since Ruby was already dead spectating Jaune the last survivor they lost when he died. "Damn it." Ruby sighed and sat back against the bed listening as Jaune told her he had to go and she nodded. "Alright. Tomorrow then. Bye Jaune." Ruby then took the mic off and closed the game where Weiss saw the title. 'Killing Floor 2.'

"Ruby you know you can tell me right?" Weiss spoke up.

Ruby sighed and sat on the bed with Weiss. "Fine. I. I just wanted to decorate the house for Thanksgiving but we didn't have the money for decorations. Or a pumpkin pie and whipped cream. Which by the way is my favorite thing about Thanksgiving dinner."

Weiss chuckled and stood. "Well Ruby get dressed cause you and I are going to go get decorations and a pumpkin pie."

Ruby excitedly stood up also. "And whipped cream?"

Weiss chuckled and nodded. "And Whipped Cream. Now I'll be in the living room." And with that Ruby was left alone to change.

 **_RWBY_**

Weiss hung out in the living room where Yang and Blake emerged shortly after. Weiss smiled at them and then realized Blake still had those cat ears own. Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Blake? How come you're wearing those ears?"

Blake chuckled lightly and walked over to Weiss tugging her ears lightly. "They're real Weiss. I'm a Faunus."

"B-But." Weiss looked at her in complete confusion. "But you didn't have them before you dressed up for Halloween. Is the tail real too?"

Blake shook her head. "No the tail was fake. However I hide my ears for work with a bow."

Realization dawns on Weiss's face and she nods. "It all makes sense now. Well just so you know Blake, I'm fine with it. I don't judge."

"Better not." Yang teases as she sits down next to Weiss. "So Ruby won't come out?"

Weiss smiled at her and shook her head. "Nope she's coming. She's getting dressed. We're gonna go out and get a few Thanksgiving decorations and a pumpkin pie with her whipped cream too."

"Yay my baby sister is gonna be happy again!" Yang giggled and Blake smiled giving Yang's cheek a kiss.

Ruby walked into the living room with a smile on her face. "I'm ready!"

Weiss turned to look at Ruby as she stood and this time it was her turn for her mouth to go dry. Ruby stood there in front of her, that innocent look on her face. Sure she still wore her normal boots and her hair as usual. But today Ruby was also wearing a cute black low cute tight fitting shirt with a red trim and a red and black skirt to match with leggings underneath. And if those leggings weren't there Weiss wasn't sure if she'd be able to stand it. Clearing her throat softly and lightly shaking her head she smiled at the younger girl. "Lets go." She said grabbing her coat and keys. After Ruby had her coat on and was ready to go they bid farewell to Blake and Yang then left.

Yang turned to see her better half smirking at the closed door. "What is it love?" Yang asked confused.

"Weiss doesn't know it yet. May not want to admit it yet either. But she's got it hard. It's only a matter of time." Blake said finally looking away from the door.

Yang looked at her in shock. "For my baby sister? Oh ho ho nope. She better not be. Ruby's just a baby."

Blake chuckled and took her wife into their room. Telling Yang something about how Ruby will have them gone for a while so why not have fun. But Yang couldn't exactly listen anymore once Blake started slowly stripping her own clothes off for Yang to watch.

 **_RWBY_**

 **How did you guys like it? Let me know what you think in the reviews. Also, I'm sorry for any spelling errors or mistakes made at all. I have no Beta Reader and while I am good at spelling and grammar, a lot of the time my eyes and mind just miss the mistakes. Anyway, I love you guys and the reviews :)**


	4. Thanksgiving Pt 2

**I'm back with Chapter 4 and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

 **_RWBY_**

As Ruby and Weiss went through the fall decorations the store had out, Weiss couldn't help but notice that something looked like it was on Ruby's mind. "Ruby?" Weiss said as she watched Ruby pick up a decoration.

"Hm?" She asked as she read over the description of the inflatable turkey.

"Are you ok? You seem like something is on your mind."

Ruby nodded and smiled. "Oh yeah I'm fine." She turned to Weiss. "My dad and Yang's dad are visiting for thanksgiving today. They're gonna be over, probably by the time we get back, and they might stay the night. They don't know if they are yet. But! My dad's bringing his girlfriend with him." Ruby looked excited for it as she put the decorations she picked in the cart. "Now for the pumpkin pie." She starts to heading to the other side of the store, Weiss following.

Weiss chuckled and nodded following her. "Well that should be fun huh? I'm sure they'd love to help put up the decorations."

Ruby laughed as she walked towards the pumpkin pies. "Oh my dad definitely will but Tai will probably be telling Blake more embarrassing stories about Yang. Though I'm sure he's had to of told her all of them." Ruby spoke as she looked over the different sizes of pumpkin pie they had.

Weiss looked too and picked up three of the normal sized pumpkin pies. "How's this? Maybe you'll even have extra after dinner is said and done with." Weiss chuckled looking at Ruby eyeing all the pie.

"Don't mind if I do." She quickly snatched them from Weiss's hands and put them in the cart. "Cool Whip here we come!"

Weiss chuckled and shook her head following Ruby. And no she did not glance at her ass a few times on the way. Or at least, she isn't anywhere close to ever admitting that anytime soon.

 **_RWBY_**

Ruby and Weiss arrived back at the apartment with more bags than they should have. Weiss may have bought Ruby a thing or two that she wanted. Very much against Ruby's say. They weren't anything too expensive though so that did ease Ruby's mind about it a bit. Blake came over to help them with the bags and as soon as Ruby's hands were free she ran to Qrow, grabbing onto him. "Dad! Did ya miss me?!"

Qrow chuckled and ruffled Ruby's hair. "Nope."

Ruby did a squeal and hugged him tighter. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"She's in the bathroom right now." Qrow said before looking over at Weiss. Before he could say anything else though Ruby was hugging Tai.

As Weiss was unpacking the bags, putting the cool whip and pies in the fridge and decorations on the table, she heard something that made her spin around so fast Blake almost put her arms out to stop her from falling. "Well, I'm back dear. Oh is this your daughter?" The familiar voice is what made Weiss turn.

"W-Winter?" Is all that Weiss managed to get out.

All eyes turned to Weiss at that moment and Winter cleared throat and went over to Weiss. "Weiss. What're you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. I-I didn't know you were dating Ruby's dad."

Winter nodded and gave just a small smile. "Yes well work keeps me busy so I can't very well talk with you much. How do you know them?"

It was at that moment that Ruby decided to butt in again, standing next to Weiss now. "We met in Walmart when Weiss was trying to pick out candy for Halloween to give out and I helped her out."

Winter nodded to Ruby as she spoke then turned back to Weiss. She sighed with a small smile and, to Weiss's surprise, initiated the hug. "Good to see you Weiss." Winter said as they hugged.

Weiss nodded still shocked. "Um y-you too Winter. What're you doing in Vale?"

Winter pulled away and nodded to the couch. "Why don't we talk on the couch?"

Weiss nodded and followed her there. Qrow and Tai sensed that the two sisters needed to speak about something important so they both took their daughters, and for Tai his daughter's wife, with them out to get everybody some ice cream. "So what is it Winter?" Weiss asked after everybody was gone.

"Well you know that father was close to retiring correct?" Winter looked to Weiss.

Weiss nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Well when he did, since you left Atlas and he was still considering you not apart of the family anymore, he gave me his position of CEO at the Schnee Dust Company. So not only did I come to spend Thanksgiving with my boyfriend and his family, and apparently my sister too." Winter chuckled lightly. "I also came to offer you a position."

Weiss's eyes widen a bit as she stared at her sister. "A position? B-But I have friends here, I couldn't possibly move back to Atlas."

Winter smiled and shook her head with a small chuckle. "No Weiss. A position here. In Vale."

"In Vale?" Weiss asked slowly. At her sister's nod she continue to speak. "You mean, at the SDC company building here in Vale?"

Winter chuckled again and nodded. "Yes. You'll actually be running the place. Which means you'll have a lot of work but also a lot of pay. In sure it won't be hard for you to hire an assistant. That is if you want to take the job. I wouldn't trust anybody else but a Schnee and you're already living here in Vale." Winter smiled hopefully at her younger sister.

Weiss took a deep breath thinking of all over. But who would she hire as her assistant? She couldn't possibly ask Velvet to leave the law firm. And her girlfriend Coco has a job she loves. And that stands the same for Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Jaune. Sun and Neptune already had jobs. Blake was a Surgeon. That left her with Yang and Ruby. Did Ruby even have a job? Or Yang for that matter? She shook her head and smiled at Winter. She'd figure out the secretary/assistant thing later. "Ok Winter. I'll do it. When do you want me to start?"

Winter smiled and lightly clapped her hands together. "Ok! So it'd be best to start right away. Now I know tomorrow is Black Friday, so how about starting Monday?"

Weiss nodded and smiled. "Will do. Thank you Winter."

"You're welcome Weiss."

 **_RWBY_**

It was during the dinner that Qrow announced he was moving to Atlas to be with Winter and Weiss announced the job opportunity her sister offered her. Everybody was very supportive and gave a toast.

After dinner when Qrow and winter were sharing the guest room and Tai was taking the pull out bed from the couch, Weiss pulled Ruby and Yang aside to the hall. "What do you two do for a living?"

"Umm try to live off Blake's paycheck?" Yang chuckled lightly and Ruby sighed smacking her lightly.

"Actually we were living off me and Blake's paycheck but just not too long ago the bakery I worked at closed down so now it's just Blake's. Why?" Ruby looking at Weiss curiously.

Weiss smiled. "Perfect!" She looked at Yang. "I want to hire you as my secretary. You answer the phone and forward it to me if I'm not busy. If I am you take a message. You bring me anything anybody might decide to drop off." She gives a pointed look to Ruby because of the lunch she had given Weiss once. "So anything like that. Want to?" She asked Yang.

Yang smiled and nodded. "Heck yeah!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and looked at Ruby. "Wanna be my personal assistant? You know get me coffee when I need it. Help me with the work when I'm especially swamped. That sorta thing."

Ruby squealed excitedly and nodded happily. "Yes! I'd be happy to!" Ruby hugged Weiss tightly and Weiss chuckled and hugged her back.

"Alright I should get home." She grabbed her things and headed to the door. The other two following her. "See you Monday, 8am sharp."

As she left their house she heard the two sisters groan at the time she told them and she chuckled to herself as she shook her head. Her job was about to become a whole lot more rowdy. But with Ruby there, she didn't mind.

 **_RWBY_**

 **How did you guys like it? Did I do well? Let me know in the reviews. Also I upload this story to an app called "Amino" also. So if you use that more than this and are in the group called "RWBY" that's where it is. Or the group called "RWBY shipping". I post it to both groups. If you know anybody who likes RWBY and doesn't use this but uses Amino. Please let them know**


	5. Red Haired Stranger

**Ch. 5**

 **Here's chapter 5 for you all. I hope you enjoy it, and please don't hate me too much?**

 **_RWBY_**

"Yang, Ruby. I'll be back." Weiss said as she left her office.

"Need me to come?" Ruby asked following her.

Weiss shook her head. "No. I just have to run over to my old work place, Velvet has something I left behind. I'll be back before the lunch hour is over."

Ruby nodded with a soft sigh. "Be safe."

Weiss smiled and left. The old law office wasn't far from Weiss's new job at the Schnee Dust Company office in Vale so she didn't bother with driving there. She knew she'd be able to walk there and walk back before lunch was over anyway. She grabbed what Velvet had for her giving her a hug too before leaving again.

She didn't get far when all of a sudden she was pulled into a dark alley way. "Look at this little princess."

She turned to glare at who spoke. A tall man with bright red hair that she didn't recognize. "Who are you?" She spat.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Well you can call me Adam but that isn't important Princess. What's important is that I know you know my Blakey."

"Uh what?" Weiss glared at him looking at the men with him.

"Blake Belladonna? Yeah she's mine. I'm going to bring her back to me you know. Now tell me where she is."

Weiss scoffed and her glare intensified. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Adam shook his head and chuckled darkly. "Alright. Get her." He said to the men with him.

Weiss had fighting lesson and she was fully convinced she could take them on. Of course once she had those men down she had to take care of Adam. Already battered and bruised and a bit bloody, Weiss took a swing at Adam. "Little girl." He shook his head stopping her fist. He pushed her back by the arm against the wall of a building.

Weiss watched as he approached her with a sick twisted grin. "Fuck off." She growled before kicking him in the stomach sending him back against the opposite building. She started to make a run for it but he was faster.

Adam pulled Weiss back, holding her by the throat. "Where do you think you're going? Last chance. Where is she?"

Weiss, while gasping for air, brought her knee up right into his crotch. He groaned in pain letting her go. She wasn't lucky though and when she was let go she end up hitting the wall harder. She reached her hand to her aching head and saw the blood on her fingers.

After Adam regained his balance he smirked seeing the blood. He went back to her and punched across the cheek before she could do anything. He grabbed Weiss by the dress shirt she wore with one hand and with the other punched her in the face again causing her nose to crunch as it broke. She fell to the ground in pain and he took that as a chance to start kicking her in the gut. She groaned in pain with each kick to her stomach. He pushed his foot into her shoulder making her uncurl herself to look at him. "Should've just told me where she was Princess." He says before landing one last blow to her face, knocking her out.

He stood straight and heard footsteps and voices coming his way. "Fucking hell." He gave the unconscious girl a hard kick before he saw two girls come rushing down the Alley.

"Hey you! Stop!" The taller, and presumably older, girl shouted at him. He ignored her and rushed off but she didn't seem like she was going to follow him anyway.

 **_RWBY_**

"Yang I'm telling you! Something has to be up. She said she'd be back and she's always punctual." Ruby said as they walked towards the law office Weiss used to work.

Yang sighed as they neared an alleyway. "I'm sure she's fine. Her and Velvet probably just started talk-" Yang was caught off as they looked down the alleyway and saw a man with red hair look at them before kicking the figure on the ground then bolting. "Hey you! Stop!" Yang yelled out to him as Ruby rushed to Weiss on the ground. Yang recognized the man but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She rushed to Weiss's side also and upon seeing her unconscious she frowned worriedly. "I'll call 911. Stay with her." Yang said before walking away to call for an ambulance.

"How long are they going to be?" Ruby asked when Yang came back to her.

"They said they will be here soon. Is she alive?" Yang asked softly.

Ruby nodded and sniffled as she tried to stop the bleeding at Weiss's head. "She has a pulse. But if she doesn't get help soon she's going to lose too much blood."

"You care about her." Yang said. It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"W-What?" Ruby stuttered a bit in surprise.

"You can't hide it from me Rubes. Just because I'm only your cousin doesn't mean I don't consider myself as your big sister. You always have been and we will never stop being close like sisters." Yang chuckled lightly.

Ruby sighed and nodded. "She's just. She's sweet and nice. And so cute. I wish she liked me back."

"You never know. She might." Yang said right as the ambulance pulled up.

Ruby thought about Yang's words as the paramedics worked to get Weiss into the ambulance. As soon as they drove away Yang and Ruby ran back to the SDC building to get on Yang's bike and get to the hospital.

 **_RWBY_**

"She isn't going to be ok. They haven't said anything yet because she's dead already." This wasn't the first time, and Yang was sure I wouldn't be the last time, she heard the younger girl say something like this. "What if she's dying as we speak?"

Yang sighed and shook her head and Blake gave Ruby a sympathetic look. "Ruby I told you, she's going to be fine. The doctor will be out any minute to tell us she's ok." Yang tried to comfort the younger of all three of them again. At this point when Ruby kept freaking out Yang pulled her close and just hugged her.

"Yang I just I can't help but think about the possibility. I mean if she is dead what am I going to do? I've gotten so close with that ice queen."

Yang chuckled at the nickname Ruby gave Weiss. "You have gotten close to her. But she's strong Rubes. She'll make it out of this. I'm sure of it."

Ruby sniffled as she hugged Yang and calmed down. "Y-You're right." She gave a nod and relaxed slowly.

A few hours later the doctor finally came out, a frown on his face. "Who's here for Weiss Schnee?" He asked as he walked into the waiting room.

Ruby, Yang, and Blake all stood but Ruby was the first to speak. "We are. What's wrong? Is she ok? She isn't dead is she?!" Ruby asked quickly, eyes wide. Her nerves weren't helped any at all when the doctor gave a sigh as he looked between the three girls. "Well?" Ruby asked desperately.

 **_RWBY_**

 **I know I know guys. I'm sorry, but i figured, every good story has to have a cliffhanger right? *awkward laugh*. Right guys?...**

 **Guys?...**


	6. Not A Problem Anymore

**Here's chapter 6 for all of you. Thank you guys for the reviews!**

 **_RWBY_**

 **Ch. 6**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

What is that god awful sound?

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Weiss groaned as she opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that beeping sound then it was light, blinding light. When her eyes finally focused she could make out her surroundings. She identified it as a hospital room and that's what the beeping must have been, the machines in the room. She looked around the room as she attempted to sit up in the hospital bed. "Hey no. You have to stay in bed." She heard a voice whisper next to her.

She turned her head to look at the culprit of the voice and was surprised to find Yang looking at her. "Yang?" She asked softly expecting Ruby to have been there.

Yang chuckled softly and nodded. "Yeah. Rubes and I found you in the alleyway close to the law office. Some guy ran off before I could get him. He looked oddly familiar though."

Blake roused from her slumber to the voices. Her sensitive Faunus ears making it impossible to sleep even if Yang was whispering. "Are you still on about that guy?"

Yang turned to Blake and Weiss caught a glimpse of Ruby curled up in a hospital chair next to where Blake was. "Yes. Blake I'm telling you I know him. I don't know how but he looked so familiar."

Blake sighed and stood next to Yang. "Alright Yang. Fine. What did he look like?"

Yang looked back at Weiss then to Blake again. "He was tall kind of. And he had bright red hair."

Blake's breath caught in her throat as she stared between Weiss and Yang. "R-Red hair? Weiss?"

Weiss directed her eyes to the terror stricken eyes of the Faunus. "Um." She thought back to the attack, trying to piece together what was said and the man's look. "I uh I don't remember really anything. He um." She thought for a moment. Roughly 5 other men surrounding her ready to attack. The main guy, slightly taller than Weiss herself had short and styled bright red hair. She remembered asking him who he was.

"You can call me Adam. But that isn't important Princess. What's important is that I know you know my Blakey."

Weiss turned back to Blake quickly and with wide eyes. "He wanted you." She said softly.

"H-He wanted me?" Blake looked at Weiss still fearful.

"Um. Sorry to break it to him but Blake is very much taken." Yang said the fury evident in her eyes.

"What was his name, do you remember Weiss?" Blake ignored Yang's comment.

"Her said I could call him Adam." Weiss answered, confused by Blake's seemingly terrified and urgent tone.

Yang looked between Blake and Weiss. "Adam? You mean, the guy from high school? The one who turned into a complete and total dick after moving away and trying to stay with you?" She said to Blake a new fury in her eyes and tone.

Blake sighed and nodded. "Yeah it sounds like him from what you guys said."

"So what the hell is he doing back?" Anybody could tell Yang was beyond angry. She was straight out pissed at the man.

"Yang calm down sweetie. I don't know what he's doing back or why. But trust me honey, I stands no chance against me." Blake tried calming Yang down.

All of a sudden there was a stir from the chair in the corner and all eyes locked onto the silver ones staring curiously, and sleepily, at the three who were talking. "What's going on?" Ruby then noticed Weiss and smiled getting up. "Hey Weiss, how are you doing?" She stood next to Weiss's bed with a worried smile on her face.

Weiss smiled back not mentioning the worry Blake showed. "Get, I'm fine. I'm still in a bit of pain. But thank you." She answered before turning to Yang. "And thank you too. You two probably saved my life."

Yang and Ruby both nodded but Ruby was the one to reach over and lightly hug Weiss. "I'm glad we got there when we did Weiss. Though getting there sooner would've been better. That guy wouldn't be walking away if we had gotten there sooner."

Weiss chuckled lightly and nodded. "I know Ruby. I know. Now, why don't you all just calm down and stop worrying and take a seat. Let's just talk." The group nodded and sat down, each in a chair. Well mostly, Yang pulled Blake into her lap and that's where the Faunus was perched for the remainder of their visit.

 **_RWBY_**

As Blake made her way into the underground hideout she listened as the second door creaked open then closed behind her. It sounded deafly loud at this time of night in the silence of the hideout. She knew Adam's schedule, and she knew when he'd be alone with without his grunts. As much as she would hate it, if it came to it, she would have to get him alone if his schedule had changed. She sighed as she looked around the place. It seemed to be vacant but what more was she supposed to expect from a place that's been deserted since Adam left ages ago. "Ah Blake." She quickly turned around at the voice.

"Adam." She said. She put on a small smile, she didn't want him to attack her. Or have anybody attack her. She looked around noticing that there was nobody with him.

"You came. I hope your friend is alright." He came closer to her. "I didn't intend to hurt her too much. How is she doing?"

Blake cleared her throat, as if she'd believe a word he said. "She's fine. What did you want?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she had to hold back the punch she oh so dearly wanted to to deliver. "I wanted you. Back with me. We can leave this place."

Blake smirk and reached behind her back. In one swift movement she had the blade of her knife pressed against his side. "Say anything. Alert anybody, and this is all over for you." She said softly to him pushing it into his side harder.

"Oh feisty are you. Is this about that girl? I could cover the costs dear." Adam chuckle lightly but didn't make any move to alert his buddies.

Blake pushed it in even more and she heard him take in a breath as the knife broke through the first layer of skin. "It has nothing to do with what you did to Weiss however uncalled for that was. You need to back off and leave. I'm with somebody."

"Aw come on Blake. You know you miss me." He trailed his hand down Blake's ass and Blake grits her teeth together.

As she pressed the knife into his side until it fully punctures she hears him hiss in pain. She then quickly pulled it out and shoved him away from her. "Listen Adam. I left you. You need to get over that. I'm with somebody. So please. Just leave us alone Adam."

Adam glares as he rushes to grab her, pinning her against a wall, and knocking the knife out of her hand. "You're not getting away from me this time Blake." He whispered harshly in her ear. "You scream and they come in immediately. Got it?"

Blake's breathing was picking up as she glared at him before quickly turning her expression to a believable surrendering look. "Ok. But Adam." She said as he didn't loosen his grip on her throat.

"What?" He said gruffly.

"May wanna watch out." She smirks and before he has time to react, he's shoved out of the way as Blake slides down the wall catching her breath while giving Yang a smile.

"You bitch!" He growls coming back at Yang.

The fury in Yang's eyes comes back as she tears her eyes from her lover to Adam. She blocks a hit and twists his arm behind his back. She smirks as she groans in pain but he quickly punches the smirk right off her face. Yang grabs him and throws him against the wall, his head making contact and as he falls to the ground, blood trails down on the wall. Yang grabs him and pulls him to the middle of the floor and starts to kick him in the groin, and the stomach. "See how Weiss felt?" She say before punching him in the face. She watches as he struggles to stay conscious.

"Your friend doesn't deserve to be alive Yang. And Blake deserves to be with me. Not whatever scumbag she's with now. Have fun fighting my men." Right as Adam opens his mouth to call for them, Yang brought her foot back and kicked him right in the jaw. His head jerked to the side and Yang kicked him in the stomach some more until she was sure he passed out.

Yang huffed and turned to Blake. "Are you ok honey?"

Blake nodded and stood. "Except for an injured arm yeah. You gotta hide his body so his men don't immediately find him."

Yang nodded as she picked up Adam's broken arm and started dragging him to a supply closet nearby. She threw him in, and his head hit the wall once again. She shut the door then helped Blake out to the car. Yang took the keys and got in the driver's side to drive to the hospital. "At least he won't be any more trouble." Yang grumbled angrily.

Blake kissed her cheek as they furious woman started to drive. "I know lovely. But it's all over now and I'll be ok. A cast and some pain killers. And takin it a bit easy and all will be fine."

"What if his men report it?" Yang looked at Blake, worry now replaced the anger.

Blake shook her head smiling. "They'll find somebody to pin it on. They had know idea we were there. And besides, it was technically self defense."

Yang nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah. I love you Blake."

Blake smiled at Yang as she sat back in the passenger seat. "I love you too sweetie."

 **_RWBY_**

 **How was this chapter guys? I hope you all enjoyed it. And as always reviews are welcome and appreciated. I'm thinking maybe a rough estimate of four chapters left of this story. Again, thank you guys for reading!**


	7. Christmas Eve

**Omg guys it's been so long I know. I'm so sorry. My fiancé was having trouble sleeping so we were up all night and and sleeping half the day for so long. We finally just went to Walmart and bought him some Melatonin. He originally takes geodon but we can't get him to the doctor because there is some paperwork that needs filled out but his worker at the dhhr said to call the number on his medical card to give the doctor his provider information. It's all just a mess. Plus I had extreme writers block but I'm finally back and I hope you all enjoy this chapter :) Also to the guest reviewer asking me how I dare to disrespect Andies candies I swear I love them, they are so yummy lol. Thanks though for giving me a laugh**

 **_RWBY_**

 **Ch. 7**

December 24, Christmas Eve. Weiss and Blake had both made a full recovery and to not only celebrate the holiday but to also celebrate the two girls living through Adam's terror, Yang, Ruby, and Blake all invited Weiss over to spend the night Christmas Eve. Weiss couldn't think of anything better to do than to spend the holiday with the couple and the amazingly beautiful Ruby Rose. She just wasn't sure where she'd sleep. She figured that was something they'd figure out together though. She packed a bag and headed over around 2pm. She,

of course, had given everybody the entire week off for the holiday so arriving at the time she did wasn't a problem. She approached the house and before she could even get out of her car to go knock she received a text from Yang. 'Don't bother knocking just walk in. I mean really what's the point of knocking anymore?'. Weiss chuckled at that and grabbed her things before walking into the house.

"Weiss is here!" Ruby says the minute Weiss walks in and Weiss notices her quickly hide something.

"Hey Ruby." She chuckled and sat her things down. She noticed the dirty dishes and raised an eyebrow. "Just had lunch I see?"

Ruby nodded as she stood with the mysterious wrapped package. "Yup. I'll be right back." She says before dashing off.

Yang came in seconds later with a chuckle. "She's been wrapping all of our presents today. Blake and I were told to stay in our room."

Weiss nodded in understanding. "I get it. I never got the chance to wrap you guys' presents. So I'm sorry that you don't have the joy of unwrapping them."

"Nonsense." Yang tossed Weiss wrapping paper and tape. "If you do Ruby's first she can help you wrap the rest. She's very neat with it. Blake and I will stay in our room." With that Yang walked back.

Weiss heard Yang saying something then followed by Ruby's reluctant 'Ok'. Weiss didn't see Ruby again until she walked to Ruby's room, the younger girl's presents wrapped and hidden. "Hey wanna help me wrap their presents?"

Ruby looked up with an excited nod. "I gotta go Jaune." She said into her mic for her PlayStation. Weiss watched as she turned the system off then came out to eagerly help Weiss.

"Thanks Ruby." Weiss smiled and Ruby nodded.

"Of course Weiss." She sat down and noticed that both Yang and Blake had 3 presents each. "You didn't have to get so many."

Weiss nodded and chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah I know. But you guys are my friends. And I don't have to worry about money. Wanna wrap Yang's and I'll wrap Blake's?"

Ruby nodded and started wrapping. "Sure thing." Weiss took a moment to admire Ruby's enthusiasm for it. She shook her head and looked away to continue wrapping before Ruby noticed she was looking.

 **_RWBY_**

"Thanks for the help Ruby." Weiss said once again as they cleaned up.

"No problem." Ruby smiled and put the wrapping paper away.

Weiss smiled and looked around the house. The cute artificial Christmas tree was set up in the corner next to the tv. There was paper snowflakes and Christmas lights everywhere. Ruby had also put up window stickers on every window, an inflatable Santa and Rudolph outside (that Weiss had bought for them along with the stickers), and Ruby had soft Christmas music playing everyday for the entire month throughout the living room and into the kitchen. "Do you play the music all the time?" Weiss asked curiously.

Ruby shook her head as she put the presents under the tree. "Nope. Not during the night." She then turned to Weiss. "So can I put my presents from you under the tree?"

Weiss chuckled and shook her head. "Nope. Cause I know you'll peak before tomorrow."

Ruby pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine. But I'm not putting what I got you under until tomorrow either then."

Weiss shrugged and giggled. "Ok."

Ruby frowned sighed. "Fine." She went to her room and got Yang and Blake's presents then put them under the tree. "Now what should we make for dinner tonight?" Ruby mused as she looked around the kitchen.

"Maybe we should just order some takeout or something and make dessert ourselves? Since Yang planned that Christmas party with everybody tomorrow we kind of need what's here." Weiss suggested.

Ruby nodded and pulled out some cookie dough. "Gingerbread cookies for dessert?"

Weiss smiled and nodded. "Yes." She laughed and then went off to Yang and Blake to ask them what they wanted for dinner.

 **_RWBY_**

After they had all eaten their pizza and Blake and Yang went back to their room to "cuddle" Ruby and Weiss dug out the ingredients for the gingerbread cookies. They had decided they would instead make them from scratch so the could use the other cookie dough for cookies for the party tomorrow. "So." Weiss said as she laid the ingredients all out on the counter. "Who's all coming tomorrow?"

"Well it'll be Me, You, Blake, Yang, Tai, My dad, Winter, Jaune, Pyrrha, and anybody you want to invite." Ruby smiled after listing off the names of who will be there.

Weiss nods. "I may know a few people I could invite. I mean heck it is a party after all. The more the merrier."

Ruby nodded and started helping Weiss with the cookie dough. She giggle and flicked some flour at Weiss. "Rudolph the white nosed reindeer." She giggled.

Weiss glared halfheartedly. "Ruby Rose." She blushed looking at the innocent look Ruby gave her and flicked some back with a smirk. And that's how the kitchen ended up dusted with flour and two girls laugh with no cookie made yet. Weiss took a minute to watch Ruby laugh and how her eyes twinkled. "We should make the cookies." Weiss says after they calmed down.

Ruby took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah we should."

Weiss and Ruby then proceeded to make the cookies, filling the house with a ginger scent. Wen they later called Yang and Blake in for the dessert their eyes widen before telling the pair that they were to clean up the mess. They then all sat down to eat some cookies before Weiss and Ruby had to clean up.

At the end of the night when it came time for everybody to head to bed Weiss stood awkwardly not sure where she was to sleep. "Sleep in Ruby's room. She has the bed for it." Yang said.

Weiss blushed as did Ruby but neither noticed that the other was blushing. "O-Oh I mean I could just sleep on the couch.

"Nonsense. I'm sure Ruby doesn't mind." Yang then proceeded to kiss Ruby's forehead. "Goodnight you two." She said before heading off to bed with Blake.

"Uh. Right. Come on then." Ruby said softly as she headed for her room.

Weiss nodded silently following Ruby slowly. Once she got there she went off to the bathroom to change before coming back. She stayed up with Ruby for a bit as Ruby played on the game. "I don't wanna play Ruby." She had said for the thousandth time before laying down with a yawn. She wasn't expecting to fall asleep before Ruby but found that it was impossible laying in Ruby's extremely comfortable bed. Once Ruby finished playing and realized Weiss was asleep she smiled and blushed before turning everything off and climbing under the covers with the former heiress. It wasn't long before she fell asleep next to her. It oddly didn't feel weird at all, it actually almost felt right.

 **_RWBY_**

 **Did you guys enjoy this? Let me know :). Reviews welcome and I hope to get chapter 8 up soon. I'm not planning for many more chapters after this though.**


	8. Christmas Day

**Hey guys, I know I'** **ve said this once before but it's the truth. The writers block keeps hitting me hard on this. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that I did it justice.**

 **_RWBY_**

 **Ch. 8**

As Weiss opened her eyes she was at first confused as to where she was. She then looked down to notice the sleeping Ruby curled up to her side. She blushed and peeked over at the alarm clock. "5:56." She mumbled to herself. She laid there, not wanting to wake up Ruby as she tried to fall back asleep. Soon after an obnoxiously loud sound went off and Ruby was out of bed faster than a cheetah.

"It's Christmas!" Ruby exclaimed apparently not having noticed the position they had been in.

Weiss sat up, finally able to rub the sleep out of her eyes and she checked the time again. "Ruby it's 6am."

Ruby immediately turned to her as if she forgot Weiss had stayed the night. "I know! But it's Christmas! Plus we have a lot of cooking to do today."

That reminded Weiss and she nodded. "Oh I know. I also have to go out for something later. Hopefully after unwrapping is done."

"For what?" Ruby asked curiously.

Weiss smirked. "You'll see".

Ruby pouted but decided to leave it. "Lets go". She dragged Weiss out of bed and to Yang and Blake's room. "Up and at em ladies!" Ruby threw the door open then immediately closed it. "Get dressed while I bleach my eyes!" Ruby called out before heading out to the living room with a giggling Weiss following.

"Well I wasn't expecting that to welcome me this Christmas morning." Weiss said as she sorted the presents under the tree.

"It's normal for them." Ruby shrugged.

"Well if it's so normal why didn't you knock first sis?"

Ruby turned to see Yang and Blake now clothed and giggled. "Well I thought you were sleeping. Now! Presents!" She grabbed her present for Blake and her Present for Yang then handed Weiss what she got her.

Immediately Yang started opening it and smiled as she pulled out the new motorcycle helmet Ruby got her. "Oh sis I love it." Yang ran her fingers over the helmet. The beautiful Red, Orange, and Yellow flames on the helmet and her signature Ying Yang symbol on the side. She hugged Ruby tight while smiling. "You're amazing sis."

"Can't breathe." Ruby said as she hugged back. Yang let her go with a giggle and an apology.

Blake started opening her gift and smiled as her ears twitch. "Thank you Ruby." She looked down at the book she had been wanting but never had the time or funds to go get it.

Ruby smiled then turned to Weiss who had already opened her gift and was staring at it in amazement. "Ruby it's beautiful." She turned the silver necklace over in her hand running her fingers over the 'W'.

Ruby blushed and shrugged. "It's not much. I mean it isn't real and neither are the diamonds. But it most definitely won't turn your neck green."

"I love it Ruby. Put it on me?" Weiss asked smiling.

Ruby nodded and stood to put it on Weiss. "It looks great." Ruby commented.

Weiss smiled and checked it nodding to herself. "It does."

She sat back down and everybody handed out gifts. Ruby received a new outfit from Yang saying it'll give Weiss a good reason to stare to which Weiss blushed and glared at the blonde hair girl. Ruby also received a new pair of boots that went with the outfit from Blake. Weiss gave Ruby a game for her PlayStation she wanted. It wasn't new. At least not new to the PC. But Ruby loved it. It had been sims 4.

"Thank you so much Weiss." She hugged Weiss and she hugged Ruby back smiling.

"You're welcome."

Ruby had also received a custom PlayStation controller and a PlayStation gift card worth a hundred dollars from Weiss. Blake and Yang each handed Weiss her presents. A cute new purse from Blake and a new pair of heels from Yang. "I figured you needed a new pair of shoes."

"Thanks Yang." Weiss smiled at her.

Weiss reached over and gathered Yang and Blake's presents. She handed each girl their three presents. Blake started first receiving a new bow that was yellow with black stripes. "To represent you and Yang." Weiss commented before Blake smiled and continued. She also received a black and purple katana and a new dress that Yang immediately loved.

"They are great thank you." Blake smiled at Weiss. And Weiss nodded.

Yang then started to open her presents. Her first one from Weiss had been a replica of a pair of gauntlets from her favorite movie which she immediately put on. She also received a new bike outfit to keep her warm if she so desired to ride her motorcycle in the cold or rain. Weiss's last present for her ended up being a card to the local tattoo shop. "You've been talking about wanting to get a tattoo." Weiss shrugged.

Yang hugged her and smiled. "Thank you Weiss."

"You're welcome Yang."

Blake handed over the present from her to Yang. Yang opened the small box and smile at the bracelet. "It's so beautiful." It had a Ying Yang symbol as the charm. The black parts were normal black but the white parts were yellow. Blake put it on Yang's wrist. "Thank you." Yang kissed Blake softly.

"You're welcome." Blake whisper smiling.

Yang pulled out an envelope and handed it over to Blake. "Here honey."

Blake looked confused as she opened it but immediately smiled wide. "Baby!" Blake looked from the tickets to her favorite band's concert back to her lovely wife's face. "It's wonderful!" Blake hugged her tight smiling.

Yang smiled and kissed her cheek. "I thought you'd love it." They parted and they cleaned up then went off to change for the day. Once Weiss was in her white dress with blue snowflakes falling near the bottom, getting less faded the closer to the end of the dress and with the new heels Yang got her, she headed out to the store while the others started cooking.

 **_RWBY_**

Weiss walked into the house, hands full with shopping bags of food. "What'd you get?" Ruby bounded up to her.

Weiss chuckled and rolled her eyes setting the bags down. "Food so we have enough to feed everybody."

"You didn't have to." Yang came over and picked up some bags.

"I wanted to." Weiss and Ruby carried the rest of the bags.

"So when is everybody supposed to be here?" Weiss asked as she helped cook.

As if on queue there was a knock. Ruby ran to the door and in came Qrow, Winter, and Tai. Qrow with Ruby now thrown over his shoulder. Winter went to Weiss. "Here sister. I got you something."

Weiss took it with a grateful smile. "You didn't have to."

"It was no trouble." Winter smiled and stepped back.

Weiss began opening it and smiled at the diamond snowflake shaped dangling earrings her sister gave her. "They're beautiful. Thank you." Weiss then went to put them on.

It was now Tai's turn to give Yang her present. Yang opened it after cleaning her hands off. "Thank you dad." She hugged him after seeing the necklace.

"It was your mom's. She led tit behind and I wanted to give it to you." He hugged her back but told her to continue her cooking.

"Here kid." Qrow handed Ruby a wrapped box and she took it to the table. When she opened it to find a new cape she looked him confused. "It uh it was your mom's. She always wanted you to have it."

Ruby pulled out the white cape with tears in her eyes. She looked over the red inside and white outside. She quickly and carefully folded it and put it away again. "Thank you dad." She hugged Qrow and he hugged her back tightly.

After they parted everybody was ushered to the living room so that the four girls could cook for the party.

 **_RWBY_**

Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Neptune, and Sun all showed up a while later with their own contributions. Which just included egg nog and alcohol. Except from Nora and Prryha who brought cake and cookies.

The entire house was decorated for the Christmas theme. There was music and games and the girls didn't spend all of their time cooking. They had set out the cake and all the cookies that were made. They also set out candy canes, soda, the alcohol, and the egg nog.

At some point earlier Yang had hung up a mistletoe that only Blake knew about and nobody has seemed to notice it. It was hanging up above the doorway between the kitchen and living room. Yang was honestly surprised two people haven't went under it at the same time yet.

That is until the oven went off for the ham and both Ruby and Weiss decided to go get it together. As they walked Yang jumped up and called out to them. "Wait!"

The two girls stopped and looked at her confused. "What?" Ruby said staring at her sister.

"Mistletoe." Is all Yang said and everybody's eyes trailed above the two girls' heads.

"Wha..-" Weiss looked up and blush as did Ruby.

"Well now you gotta." Yang shrugged.

"Yang come on that's childish." Ruby tried but Yang just shook her head and cut her off.

"It's the rules get to it." Yang pulled out her phone when the two looked at each other.

She snapped a photo right when Ruby quickly leaned in and kissed Weiss right on the lips. For a second both of them closed their eyes and kissed each other back. But then realization sunk in and Ruby pulled away terrified. "I-I. Uh." She looked at everybody before grabbing her coat and running out into the cold and snowy environment out front of their house.

Weiss stood shell shock until Qrow spoke. "I'll go talk to her."

Weiss shook her head and cleared her throat. "No it's ok. I should do it. I'll um I'll be back." She grabbed her own coat and went outside to find Ruby. It wasn't hard since Ruby was sitting on the bench outside at the edge of the front yard. Weiss walked over and brushed off what snow was left on the bench. "Ruby." She said softly.

Ruby shook her head immediately and wouldn't look at her. "Don't say anything Weiss I understand. You don't have to say anything."

"Ruby you don't understand." Weiss started.

"No I do Weiss. It was just a stupid meaningless kiss. It's fine I get it." She took a deep breath and if Weiss could clearly see Ruby's face she'd see the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Ruby listen to me. You have it all wrong." She took Ruby's hand in one hand and put her other hand on her cheek, gently moving Ruby's face to look at Weiss. "I don't regret that kiss. And it wasn't meaningless. I honestly think it's something that has been needing to happen. But I understand if you regret that kiss."

Ruby looked at Weiss in surprise and shook her head slightly. "Weiss no I don't regret it. I've wanted that to happened basically since we met."

Weiss smiled and leaned in, this time she initiated the kiss. And this time it was entirely their choose. And neither of them would have it any other way.

 **_RWBY_**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm so sorry for the late update. As I said writers block keeps getting me. I'm thinking two more chapters and then this will be finished. Maybe only one more chapter. I honestly don't know yet. Thank you all for reading!**


	9. New Years

**Hey guys I have chapter 9 finished! :). I surpassed the writers block and got you guys two chapters in two days. I hop you all enjoy.**

 **_RWBY_**

 **Ch. 9**

Two years, Weiss couldn't believe how long she and Ruby had been together. After a year of being together Ruby moved in with Weiss and she enjoyed waking up to the younger girl everyday. Her alarm went off at 7am sharp and Weiss yawned as she woke and turned it off. She then turned over to a still sleeping Ruby. "Ruby wake up we have to get to work."

"Don't wanna." Ruby mumbled into the pillow. She pulled the covers over her head to attempt to get more sleep.

Weiss sighed and stood up completely naked from their previous night's activities. "Ruby." She said in a soft sing songs voice.

"What Weiss?" Ruby grumble sleepily as she turned and looked at Weiss. She stopped and fully opened her eyes to stare at her beautiful girlfriend's body.

Weiss smirked and started walking to their connected bathroom. "I'm going to hop in the shower. If you wake up you can join." She said before disappearing into the bathroom.

All Ruby could hear now was the running of the shower water and Weiss's humming. Ruby quickly got out of bed and went to shower with Weiss. Being late to work that morning wasn't something Weiss planned. But it was most definitely something that happened.

 **_RWBY_**

"I'll go get us all lunch since we are swamped." Ruby stated as she grabbed her coat later that day. It was New Year's Eve but it could easily pass as Christmas Day with the chilly weather and snow.

"Ruby no it's ok you don't have to." Weiss sad from behind her desk as she looked up from her papers.

"I want to." Ruby smiled and gave Weiss a quick kiss. "I'll be back." She said and before Weiss could protest further she was out of the office and the building.

Weiss smiled and shook her head. After a few moments she called Yang into her office. "Sit." She pointed to a chair in front of her desk.

"Did I do something wrong?" Yang asked as she sat down.

Weiss shook her head and chuckled. "No don't worry Yang. I was just hoping I could talk to you while Ruby is out."

Yang shrugged and smiled before giving a nod. "Yeah ok. What about?"

Weiss sighed and reached into her desk drawer. She produced a small jewelry box and slid it to Yang. "I know your sister and I have only been dating for two years but I feel as though she's the one. I want to ask her to marry me but I was hoping you had any insight on what you think she'll say. And to of course get your blessing. I am going to ask Qrow for his blessing also but you're more reachable right now so I thought I'd ask you first because I want to ask him in person."

Yang smiled wide as she looked at the ring. Any normal engagement ring would be associated with clear diamonds on it but not this one. It had one ruby right in the middle and was surrounded on either side by clear diamonds and sapphire also. Which Yang could only assume was to represent both Weiss and Ruby. She looked at her boss/friend and handed the ring back. "Trust me. She'll love it. And of course I give you my permission. You guys are perfect for each other. Just don't hurt my baby sis."

Weiss chuckled as she put the ring away again. "As you've said before. And I swear. I won't. Ever."

Yang smiled and nodded before standing. "Well I should get back out there and make sure everything stays in order. Good luck." Yang then left to continue her job and Weiss was left to think.

It wasn't long before she was video calling her sister. "Yes Weiss?" Winter greeted.

"Hey Winter I was hoping maybe if you and Qrow weren't busy if you two could come by tonight for the ball drop?" Weiss looked at her sister nervously as Qrow popped into view.

"Don't worry we are already on our way." He laughs. "This is the last chance I get to drink all I want before I clean up my act for your dear sister. Bet your ass we will be there."

Weiss and Winter both rolled their eyes at him. "Alright." Winter shoved him slightly.

Weiss chuckled and heard Ruby out in the lobby. "Ok see you guys. I really gotta get back to work." They all bid farewell and hung up the call right before Ruby entered Weiss's office.

"Hey." Ruby smiled and gave Weiss her club sandwich, salad, and soda before lightly kissing her.

"Hey." Weiss smiled and took the lunch gratefully. "Thank you sweetie. I could've paid though."

Ruby shrugged and sat down. "Oh well." She giggle and started to eat.

Weiss smiled and did the same as she looked at the love of her life. 'I'm making the right decision. I know it.' She thought to herself before the pair started to multitask with eating and working.

 **_RWBY_**

"We are here kids!" Qrow called the minute he walked into Weiss and Ruby's place. They had decided to have the New Years party there instead of Yang and Blake's solely because of the fact that they knew it'd end up being loud and they didn't want to have it in an apartment building. "And we brought drinks." He set them on the counter.

Ruby smiled and hugged Qrow. "We can always count on you Dad."

Qrow chuckled and hugged her back. "Of course kiddo. Besides I wanted to take this last chance before I go sober to drink away." He ruffled her hair.

Ruby giggled and Weiss motioned for Yang to help Ruby with the drinks. "Come on Rubes let's see what he brought." Yang pulled her to the drinks and Weiss smiled and looked Qrow motioning him to follow her.

Confused, Qrow followed Weiss to the hall. "Uh yeah?" He asked slowly.

"I wanted to ask you something. I've already asked Yang but you're Ruby's father. I want to do this properly and traditionally. I love Ruby with my entire heart and I would like to marry her but I wanted to ask for your blessing before I propose to her."

Qrow smiled at Weiss and nodded. "How could I not give you my blessing? Of course you can marry her. Do you have the ring?" At Weiss's nodded he smiled more. "Can I see it?"

"Oh uh yeah." Weiss nodded and pulled the ring out to show him. He smiled as he looked it over then handed it back to her. "What do you think?" Weiss asked him.

"It's great kid. Now let's get back before she notices." Qrow led the way out to everybody and when Yang looked to Weiss she nodded and gave a thumbs up and yang smiled bright.

"Drinking time!" Qrow started handing out the alcohol.

 **_RWBY_**

Weiss had made sure she and Ruby didn't drink too much and promised after the ball dropped they could really start drinking. When around 11:30pm hit Weiss took a deep breath and turned to Ruby. "Ruby."

She turned from talking to Yang and everybody looked at them. "Yes Weiss?"

Weiss took Ruby's hands in hers as she spoke. "Ruby Rose. You are the love of my life. I couldn't ask for anything better in my life than to be with you. I have known for so long that you are the one for me. I have both Qrow and Yang's blessing. I want to start this New Year calling you my fiancée instead of my girlfriend." Weiss pulled out the box and got on one knee before opening it to show the ring. "Will you marry me?"

Ruby had her hand over her mouth as tears fell from her eyes and she nodded quickly. "Y-Yes. Of course. Yes Weiss!" She quickly threw her arms around Weiss in happiness.

Weiss, with her own tears falling from her eyes, wrapped her arms around Ruby as well. "I love you so much." She whispered before they pulled apart and she put the ring on Ruby's finger.

Yang kept taking pictures but neither girl cared really. "I love you too." Ruby whispered and kissed Weiss.

"Celebration time!" Qrow yelled drunkenly and immediately started handing drinks to the newly engaged couple and this time Weiss didn't make them hold back how much they drank. They were finally engaged and soon they would be able to call each other wives. Weiss couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night at what their future held.

 **_RWBY_**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This isn't the last chapter but I am planning for chapter 10 rock be the last one so be prepared and I will try to make it insanely good for you all! As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated. They make me smile and know that you all like this story.**


	10. Epilogue

**Hey guys. Third day in a row, I know. Here's the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed and that it was good enough!**

 **_RWBY_**

 **Ch. 10**

"Mommy!" Ruby and Weiss heard as they sat on the couch in the morning after breakfast.

"Yes Violet?" Weiss stood and went to their daughter who was running to them from her room upstairs.

"I don't know what I want to wear to Aunt Yang and Blake's Easter party today." Violet looked up at her parents. Her big brown eyes shining with excitement.

Yang and Blake were having an Easter lunch/dinner today and their plan was to play games, have food, and put together an Easter egg hunt for the kids. Weiss and Ruby had told Violet to choose a pretty dress, secretly hoping she'd choose the one Weiss had bought her. "Well what about the dress mommy bought you sweetie?" Ruby asked kneeling down to her 6 year old height.

"I don't know where it is." She shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal.

Weiss and Ruby both sighed and stood up straight. Ruby picked Violet up and carried her to her room with them. Weiss then started looking through the closet until finding the dress. She held up the red dress with powder blue flowers scattered around. "Found it honey." She then turned and pull out the white sash that is to be tied around just under the chest. "And this that goes with it."

Violet smiled and took the dress from Weiss. "Thank you mommy!"

Weiss smiled and kissed her head and then gave Ruby a kiss. "I'm going to go get everything ready, we need to head out soon."

Ruby nodded and once Weiss went downstairs she sat Violet on the floor. "Ok sweetie let's get you into this dress." She then helped Violet into it and into the white dress shoes with the flowers on each buckle. "All ready."

Violet grabbed her stuffed bunny that she got for Easter and smiled at Ruby. "I'm ready mommy."

Ruby smiled and lead her downstairs. They got everything together and headed to Yang and Blake's.

 **_RWBY_**

"Mommy! Aunt Ruby and Weiss are here!" Hunter called out as he opened the door for them.

"Hi Hunter!" Violet said enthusiastically as she hugged him.

"Violet! Wanna come play?" He hugged her back.

Ruby smiled down at their six year old daughter and her five year old cousin. "Yeah!" And with that the two were off to Ruby's old room that Hunter had inherited.

"I hear my favorite little sister!" Yang rounded the corner with Blake and Ruby smiled and hugged them both, as did Weiss.

"Hi Yang. And you don't have any other sister." Ruby smiled as they pull apart.

Yang shrugged and giggled. "Oh well. So Qrow and Winter are coming?" She looked at Weiss.

Weiss gave a confirming nod. "Yup and they're bringing Scarlett."

Ruby gave an excited squeal. "I'm so excited. I'm a big sister. And I haven't seen Scarlett in so long!"

"Rubes, you just saw her in January." Yang deadpanned as she and Weiss both gave Ruby a look.

Ruby shrugged and blushed. "Shut up." She mumbled before going to the kitchen for a drink as both Weiss and Yang laughed.

 **_RWBY_**

"Awww Scarlett. She's so small." Ruby picked Scarlett up as she stumbled around. She was just two years old and she still wasn't the best at walking which was understandable.

Qrow, now the perfect father and husband plus also sober most of the time, smiled at his oldest holding Scarlett. "You were once that small too kid."

Ruby groaned and looked to Qrow. "Please don't tell me you have stories and pictures."

Qrow chuckled and shook his head. "Unfortunately no. That would be Tai to go to." He pointed to Yang's father.

"I can share if you'd like." Tai said having heard the conversation.

"God please no!" Ruby protested before starting to tickle Scarlett.

Both Qrow and Tai chuckled and shook their heads.

_RWBY_

"Mommy look at all the eggs I got!" Violet came back inside and went straight to Weiss and Ruby with a grocery bag full of eggs.

"I see honey." Ruby smiled and watched as Weiss reached into the bag and pulled out an egg.

"Open this one honey." She said smiling.

Ruby knew that Weiss had put money in some of them and that Weiss knew exactly which ones had money. "Ok!" Violet said and opened it to find a five dollar bill. "Look!" She said happily.

Weiss smiled and chuckled giving a nod. "I see honey. Go ahead and see what candies you got." She patted the table so she could check on the table.

Ruby smiled and shook her head at her wife. "Really?"

Weiss shrugged and nodded. "I did no harm."

"Whatever." Ruby giggled.

"Dinner will be ready soon!" Yang called out and Violet went to Hunter.

"Can we go play before dinner?" She asked him.

He nodded happily and they went to do so again.

"Them two." Ruby shook her head smiling.

"You love them." Both Weiss and Qrow said and Ruby nodded smiling."

 **_RWBY_**

"Alright sis we should get home." Ruby said as she, Weiss, and Violet got ready.

Yang nodded and hugged each of them. "See you guys soon. Love you!"

"Love you too." The trio said hugged her back before leaving.

When they got home Weiss gave Violet a bath and sent her to bed before going to her and Ruby's room. "Today was nice." She said as she got herself something to wear for bed.

"It was." Ruby smiled as she covered herself.

When Weiss finished getting changed she eyed Ruby suspiciously. "What're you hiding?"

Ruby smirk and slide out of the bed and stood before Weiss in lingerie. "Something for you my love."

Weiss smiled and wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist. "Oh? For me you say?"

"Mmhm." Ruby smiled and nodded.

"Well I appreciate it. But I'm afraid you won't be wearing it much longer." Weiss said before walking them back to the bed and proceeding to take the clothes off herself and lingerie off Ruby. "I love you." Weiss said before going under the covers and kissing down Ruby's body.

"I love you too Weiss. Forever." Ruby replied softly.

 **-The End-**

 **_RWBY_**

 **How was the last chapter of this story guys? Did you all like it? This story has officially come to an end but hopefully I make another RWBY fan fiction. Thank you all for stick by me and the story for the few months you have. And I'm happy I was able to give you all this story. Until next time. Kisses :)**


End file.
